


A Little Therapist

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Remy, Cinnamon Roll Dr. Emile Picani, Classification AU, He's a baby guys, I love him, Little! Emile Picani, M/M, OC Side - Pink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: Summary: Emile Picani is a therapist for littles, commonly mistaken as one himself. He just enjoys doing little things! Granted that denial stems from deeper problems. And that doesn’t even take into account the new Caregiver Therapist on the block, Remington ‘Remy’ Aisling. Will he be able to keep up a charade?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1 - Meetings

Emile seemed to smile, having one of his more frequent patients leave his office, waving gently to them, the snake like male running into the arms of his caregiver in a soft blue jumper as he was surprised about the slight jealousy he felt for them as he appeared to relax calmly. He was soft in sighing shutting his door with a deep breath and smile. He went to clear up all the toys he used to play with his patient. He understood his trauma. 

Bad parents... He softly takes a deep breath. He seemed to blink at a knock hitting his door “yes?” he asks as Asher smiles “Good Mornin, Emile!” he grins brightly at the other. “Morning Asher. How are you?” he asks politely to the older doctor who smiles “not too bad. I wanted to introduce you to the newest member to the team! Remington Aisling!” He introduced a tall brown haired man who looks embarrassed “uh just call me Remy" he spoke sipping his Starbucks coffee “sup there beautiful" Remy flirts as Emile chuckles “Hello there.” 

“tell me. What is a pretty thing like you working in a place like this?” He continued flirting as Emile seemed to hum “it's my job?. I work as a little therapist” he asks. “you a little then?” Remy questions. “No" Emile lies. He relaxes “I’m a neutral" he replies politely as Remy examined him up and down questioningly, he found that odd. But he shrugs it off. Asher smiled. “good to see, well Remy, is going to be a caregiver therapist here!” he spoke as Emile could smell him from here, a caregiver that smelt like warm coffee and books. He didn’t know why, it felt nice. 

“Yep” Remy pops the P, “so you and me are gonna be office roommates” he hums elbowing, Emile kinda backing a bit not a huge fan of touch. Asher seemed to look “be careful Remy, Emile could land you flat” he laughs. Knowing Emile was fully trained in martial arts “anyways, I’ll be watching a session of yours soon” Remy spoke briefly as Emile blinks “ah. I think my patient this afternoon is Logan Berry” he explains gently, “His caregiver Remus is dropping him off” he adds softly. 

“Oh exciting” Remy murmurs calmly, Emile didn’t mind as he liked Logan. Logan and Him were friends even outside of the therapy room. When he was big, Logan and him were happy to talk about whatever, he was gentle in going to get some items out for Logan, he enjoyed talking space with him as he gently sorted things out. Remy blinks “…you got toys?” he asks “for all my patients” Emile nods smiling. “Logan gave me some of them cause they were his old toys and so he enjoys using them in his therapy” he explains. 

Remy seemed to raise his eye brow but he curiously examined the toys, mainly building blocks and so on. Emile seemed to softly go to his desk writing his items up as he had plenty of Logan’s file pieces on the desk, His mother was a cruel and controlling woman who often ensured Logan’s role would be a caregiver, but his role turned out to be quite the opposite, and Logan repressed it through cutting himself, doing drugs and drinking heavily, Now his caregiver Remus takes good care of him, he had none of his old vices but it was good for him to talk about his mother. 

He wondered how it must be like. He simply wrote some notes of perhaps starting a drug trial for Logan, it being some anxiety control medicine. He understood that Remy was reading over his shoulder which was irritating him. “I don’t need you reading over my shoulder you know” he spoke briefly. 

Remy backs up a bit blinking in light shock as Emile’s glance of annoyance. “why would ya place him on anxiety meds?” he asks curious. “because, Logan is responding well to the treatment that I’ve been providing, but he rarely leaves the house without pure anxiety…” he explains softly “he has agoraphobia, Remus is worried about him” he sighs softly to the other. 

“That’s… a pretty valid reason, so he comes here, and then just stays home?” he asks Emile curious about this patient of his, Emile looks “and to Remus’ brother’s house, both twins are caregivers” he explains briefly. “Logan plays with Virgil, Roman’s little” Emile adds briefly “I don’t cover his care but I know Virgil” he explains softly. Remy listened to him talk for a while.

Emile seemed to be always very respectable, trusting even. It was a fascinating thing to witness in a person as a knock came from his door, Emile going to answer it joyfully, Logan smiles rocking on his heels “Hi Emile!” Logan hugs him as Emile giggles “hey!!” he spoke joyfully as Remy blinks at the sudden shift, that was odd. He sounded little, “how are you Logan?” he asks bouncing as Logan bounces with him.

“We did lots of fun stuff! Me and Remus, we went to the aquarium!” he explains joyfully to this, he bounced softly “a-and he got the biggest ice cream sundae!!” he grins. “that sounds exciting!” Emile grins gently sitting with Logan on the floor, the two playing with the toys as Logan blinks “who’s that” he asks about Remy, Emile looks straightening up. Right, he needed to be big for this, he needed to focus. “this is Remy, Remy Aisling.” He explains, “so I was going to ask for you to be placed on anxiety pills Logan” he informs softly as Logan blinks.

“why?” he asks. “because your agoraphobia, We don’t need to place you on it if you have no desire to, or you feel the treatment is working” he informs but he wanted to just play with Logan. With Remy here though… it was difficult, Logan frowns “you’re acting weird Emile…” he mumbles as Remy blinks gently, he knew Emile was acting weird “I’ll go to my office” Remy spoke leaving his phone behind to record. Emile smiles a little nodding. 

Remy left the room swiftly and quiet, Emile going back to focus on Logan. “sorry. I was just nervous, people…” Emile mumbles as Logan smiles hugging his friend who hugs him in return. Logan giggles “now play time!” he spoke as Emile smiled brightly at this as he went to play with Logan innocently, as Logan happily spoke throughout their session, Emile nods softly responding when appropriate. Emile soon crossing out his note innocently as he was providing good care, the two just playing while Logan continued to talk until the alarm on Emile’s phone went off, he smiles “time to finish for today!” Emile spoke clapping happily with Logan who grins “umhm!” he bounces as Emile hugs his friend close as Logan giggles “bye bye” Logan hums 

”bye bye!” Emile waves as he softly waved his friend out, going to gently play with the toys softly on his own for a few minutes, he softly hummed. He soon blinks alittle going to place the toys comfortably away, as he went to go to lunch happily. Remy waited for Emile to be gone, running into his office gently, picking up the phone as he blinks going to examine the video.


	2. Chapter 2 - Questions and Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher is confronted by Remy asking questions about Emile’s possiblity of being a little and agrees to review it for him. But Emile having gone home for the day means it’ll have to be done the next day.

“are you sure this is Emile?” Asher asks Remy quizzingly, he was quite annoyed at finding Remy filmed Emile without his consent but the video was mildly concerning, he was still doing his job, in fact better then most expected it. But if Emile’s classification wasn’t what he said it was, he was more concerned. He seemed to examine the video. “he’d need to be reclassified and I doubt he’d be pleased with the results. As well as that Remy, I doubt he’ll appreciate you filming him while he’s working with a patient who’s details are confidential.” Asher reprimands. 

“I know what I did was wrong, I was just suspicious. This isn’t normal behaviour, and no one has ever questioned the fact he acts very much how a little does” Remy states calmly “plus he has a ton of toys in his office, and they look well played with” he explains “Remy, Emile is a little therapist, there is a lot of reasons the toys are well played with, I think you shouldn’t go making assumptions on a whim” Asher explains softly. “Unless Emile really regresses, there isn’t much to be done, he’s still doing his job here, some therapists will play with the patient to help stimulate an answer.” Asher adds. 

Remy sighs softly “can you at least ask him?” he asks briefly, “I am worried that’s all, if he’s a little, and he technically lives alone. I could only imagine the trouble he gets himself into” he explains. Asher seemed to understand his reasonings, even if he didn’t appreciate the idea of filming Emile’s private sessions “Listen, I’ll discuss it with Emile but you need to be there to apologise to him for filming his private sessions.” Asher states briefly. 

“yeah yeah I’ll apologise, scouts honor” Remy states as Asher sighs rubbing his eyes, “Very well” he spoke briefly, he would have to talk to Emile tomorrow since he had finished for the day a while ago. Remy had waited til Emile went home for the evening. He nods listening to Asher. “well, save it for tomorrow then” he spoke quietly.

Emile sighs, getting home to his well decorated apartment, it was always so cozy to come home to, it had some plushies from different movies that he enjoyed, he sighs sinking into the plush of the sofa and the soft squishies he had as he took a deep breath, he seemed to look at the ceiling decorated with the plastic glowing stars, he didn’t sleep in his bed, he slept on the sofa more often, especially since it was safer… by the door, quick to escape so father couldn’t grab him and hold him in place. And make him scream… he seemed to grab the closest plushie to him softly breathing.

“no no no” he murmurs, not an attack he didn’t need one tonight, he had a good day! He had a great day! How could he have attack now! He just sighs deeply holding the plush close as tears filling his eyes blocking out the memories and voices as he just grabbed his blanket and held it around him like a cocoon as he deeply breathes, feeling nothing but comfort around him. 

He just sat there curled into a ball against his stitch plushie as he seemed to gasp softly, just taking in the air as he slowly rub his face heavily, god damn it, he heavily breathes as tears dripped down his face delicate as he rubs them into the stitch plushie as he seemed to breath as he sighs before blinking at the sound of knocking. He looks sitting up alittle.

”…who is it!” he yells “it’s just us dear, me and Patton” Janus’ voice was heard from the door as Emile rubs his tears, no he wasn’t going to give into the temptation of running right into their arms, he just holding his stitch plush close as he slowly stumbles from the blankets as he held his plush. He unlocked the door. 

There stood Patton and Janus, “are you okay dear?” Janus softly asks, Emile shakes his head as he just started to sob, Janus was quiet in hugging him softly. Patton gently looks hugging both “aw Emile its okay…” Both comforted him. Emile sobs heavily. He just heavily hiccupping “he was hurting me, he was hurting me” he cries. Patton led them inside seeing the clear blanket cocoon. “shhh…” Janus whispers gently “we’re here… your father’s gone” he rubs Emile’s tears clear.

“have you eaten since you got home?” Patton gently requests. Emile shakes his head sobbing. Janus rubs his hair “now now dear, you’re okay” he spoke gently to the other as Emile hiccups “m-mama and papa not here…” Emile asks as Patton nods “nope only Janus and me honey” Patton smiles “why don’t I get you into a pullup just in case…” Janus smiles softly “and a onesie, while Patton makes some food for you hm” Janus comforts. “Didi?” Emile asks referring to disney. “always!” Patton grins excited for them. Janus taking Emile’s hand softly as he went to gently lay him down in his bed. 

“mm…” Emile rubs at his tears trying to not cry anymore… “Shhh shhh…you’re safe…” Janus gently rubs his hair, turning to get the pullups gently, Emile didn’t mind, he just held his stitch close, Janus cleaning him down gently placing the diaper on him gently as Emile sniffs not saying a word as Janus went to find him some pyjamas as Emile tried to pull his cardigan down, the smell of pasta hitting him as he appears to perk up, his stomach growling lightly. “pas?” he asks softly.

“umhm, Patton has been getting new recipes to cook” Janus spoke softly as Emile smiles rubbing his nose. Janus lifting Emile right into his arms, kissing his cheek. “who’s a happy baby” he hums as Emile giggles loudly cuddling into Janus holding his stitch close as Patton seemed to smile but was worried…

Emile never admitted he needed a caregiver, but he was still having panic attacks… he was still experiencing problems, He was scared for him, but he didn’t wish to cause him more trouble then anything. Janus cuddles Emile “Patton, Pasta” he reminds as Patton panicks quickly turning off the heat in panic. Patton softly serving up happily for them. 

Emile appeared to quietly settle down, soon feeling back in abit of control as he sighs “…I’m sorry” he murmurs to both “Emile, you need a caregiver, you can’t keep doing this” Janus admits gently. “no, It’s fine I can take care of myself…” Emile lies, Janus and Patton giving eachother a look as Patton gently sighs taking the therapist’s hands. Emile looks worried, nervous even. “Emile. This isn’t healthy, you need to talk to someone…” he spoke gently. Emile knew those words, he used them on his own patients. He wanted to cry again.   
“…I can’t be a therapist having therapy Patton, that’s kinda like a huge paradox…” he responds quiet like a mouse. “Emile, you need it, You’ve not recovered from your parents, you come home most days and have an anxiety attack. You need to get help for yourself, to be better” Patton reprimands. “We’re only telling you this because we love you Emile. You’re like our own little, but you need to do this…” Janus butts in as Emile tears falling down his cheeks. He was so scared… “…you need to be reclassified.” Janus explains. “talk to your boss about it. You need to do something before the past destroys you…” Janus adds. 

Emile took a shaky breath quickly hugging both close to him. He just wanted to be supported… as both males held him close “please Emile, we love you. We want you to be happy…” Patton spoke rubbing his cheeks, “please… just get yourself the help you need and get yourself someone who loves you as much as we do” Janus adds hugging him close “o-okay…” Emile whispers to the others. That seemed to be the end of it, Emile still hesitant but he accepted, this needed to be done. He would have to talk to Asher in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 - Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile decides to admit the truth of his classification, Asher disappointed but realizing that Remy as telling the truth, Asher offers Emile a compromise.

Emile groans, hearing his phone alarm going off as he sleepily reaches over to it sliding it off as he sleepily sat up as his stitch was still in his arms, he just wearing his cardigan and a currently used pull up as he groans in annoyance. “dammit…” he mutters briefly, he knew it meant today was gonna be bathroom breaks weren’t warned. He sighs deeply getting up as he went to change and shower. Pulling the stitch pullup from Patton as he got some pants that hid them better and his normal cardigan.

He looks okay, it wasn’t visible. He quietly went to go grab his bag which was big enough to hold the pullups inside a compartment as he sighs deeply. “why today…” he mutters to himself, he knew he had to do what the others asked of him, it was right. He knew it was time, but he was so scared. He didn’t want Asher to be angry… he hoped not as he blinks noticing the two in his office already “…Oh?” he asks confused. 

“morning Emile, sorry for the intrusion” Asher explains gently as Asher turned on the video for Emile to see, he seemed to turn his attention. “t-that’s me” Emile knew that was him and little him at that, he was nervous and scared, could he lose his job, he was panicking. “Emile” Asher spoke calmly in a tone that the ocean could be calmed by. Emile stared, tears blinking into his eyes, Remy’s eyes widened.

Asher looks “Emile, are you alright?” he asks with genuine concern getting up quickly. “I’m f-fine” Emile lies but sounding like he wanted to cry, “take a deep breath please.” Asher spoke gently. “we just need to see if your classification is wrong and we can go from there” he comforts seeing that Emile was clearly upset “who took this” Emile asks becoming annoyed. “….” Remy clears his throat waving. “sorry, I did” he spoke. Soon Remy getting a slap. “I deserve that” Remy spoke as Asher sighs. “you did unfortunately.” “You’re very lucky, I don’t plan on giving you another one but fuck you! seriously!” Emile scolds “That is my patient, that is private session, you were not only breaching my privacy but his own! You could be sacked for that!” he adds. 

Remy blinks in shock that he was more defensive over Logan. Emile sighs gently rubbing his eyes “don’t do it again” He states. “Or I’ll actually bring it up with the board. And you’ll lose your job in a heartbeat” He adds. “Alright, that’s enough Emile” Asher confirms briefly. Emile sighs deeply. He turns to Asher calmly. “I need to talk to you, I wanted to come for a reclassification anyways.” He explains “but…I want to keep this job” He adds. Asher smiles. 

“we’ll see what happens okay” Asher assures wanting Emile to be comfortable, not afraid as Emile smiles softly. “thank you Asher” he spoke. Remy seemed to look “okay, so we go check your assignment” he spoke gently. Asher seemed to respectfully lead him along. 

Emile stared getting sat down in a white chair, the nurse smiles gently toward him “No need to worry Doctor Picani, this will just be a light pin prick and we’ll know your classification” the nurse confirms softly to the other as Emile nods “that’s understandable” Emile confirms to her as she politely looks “did you see the new episodes of Animaniacs?” she asks gently as Emile blinks nodding starting to talk about it, she gently pricking his arm slowly as Emile kept talking about it. 

She smiles as she blinks at the classification. “what is it?” Asher asks quietly as Remy stared over their shoulder. It was Little. Ages 0-5. “…holy shit, you’re a baby” he spoke to Emile who blushes “that explains abit” he laughs briefly. “explains???” Asher spoke “…I-I mean sometimes I regress b-but I thought they were blips a-and my neighbours take care of me” he whispers. 

“…You can’t just get blips of regression” Remy states briefly as Emile shrugs “I-I thought they were just blips.” he murmurs. “what are your neighours’ names?” Asher asks “Oh. Patton Harrison and Janus Serpine” he explains. “ah” Asher nods. “I’m familiar, they’re your patients as well” he spoke “y-yes they are but I didn’t do anything inappropriate” he whispers. “no not at all, you can still be friends with your patients Emile. Especially since I am sure you don’t try and talk about it after work” he explains as Emile nods. 

“Remy, do you have a little” Asher turns to Remy who blinks. “huh?” Emile murmurs “uh no, I don’t” Remy responds to Asher who nods “very well, Emile. Meet your new caregiver” he states as both look “wait Asher-” Emile panicks. “Emile, this is the condition of you keeping this job. You and Remy will be caregiver and little, so Remy can keep a eye on you while you work.” Asher states briefly. Remy looks “and the same goes for you Remy, to keep this job you will be Emile’s caretaker. Otherwise the video will be sent to the board and I’ll inform your parents” Asher confirms to Remy “shit” Remy mutters frustrated. “now. Off you go” Asher states. 

Remy stared quietly at Emile, both having gone to the coffee shop downstairs. “…so…” Remy attempted to start conversation to a clearly annoyed Emile. “Don’t. Seriously.” Emile states. “Ground rules. If you’re gonna be my caregiver, you need to understand that I don’t want you to constantly little me, I am a adult as much as I don’t act like it” Emile states seriously. “that’s fine, listen. I didn’t want to be your caregiver alright, and it’s nothin against you at all, just you seem idk, hot tempered?” Remy emphasized. 

Emile wanted to slap him again. Seriously. He gave a sigh rubbing his eyes briefly “well I need this job and apparently so do you so we’ve gotta put up with eachother” Remy leans back coolly “I thought you were part of the Aisling Family, your family is minted” Emile stated briefly making the money gesture. “Yep, but Mama said til I get and keep a job, I am cut off baby. Apparently needed to get a little boom, something I now have. And a stable job, great I did everything on her check list” Remy purrs with a Cheshire cat grin as Emile flicks him in the face “Ow! motherfucker!” he growls at Emile. 

“that’s for the hot tempered comment, I am not hot tempered.” Emile states. “I’m actually quite a calm person, but I don’t take rich assholes who have a silver spoon in their ass.” Emile responds. “…huh” Remy blinks quizzly before he smirks and laughs. Emile confused at that. “what’s so funny?” he questions. “I’ve never heard that before. I mean I’ve heard the whole silver spoon in our mouths but in the ass, that’s hilarious!” Remy laughs. Emile snickers “yeah I guess its kinda funny.” 

“besides, I wouldn’t exactly be the conventional mommy or daddy caregiver” Remy murmurs drinking his coffee as he examined him “so your little self, does he need diapers?” he asks briefly as Emile flushes red. “gonna take that as a yes” Remy confirms. “I mean that’s fine if you do wear them big or little” Remy waves his hand briefly “shut up” Emile murmurs.  


He seemed to sigh deeply “yeah I know, I am currently wearing one” Emile murmurs as Remy blinks “huh, okay then, gonna guess your edging today then” he asks briefly. “No” he blushes alittle “I am not edging at all, sometimes my bladder just can’t recognise the fact I’m in adult mode” he murmurs briefly. He relaxed staring at the other as Remy shrugs “okay…” he murmurs not going to argue with Emile. 

“so my house or yours?” Remy asks as Emile blinks “huh?” he questions. “well a little usually has to move with the caregiver so, my place or yours. I live in a penthouse apartment so I figured my place” Remy explains. Emile shakes his head “I’d rather stay at my apartment” he whispers, “it has my friends close by” he explains to Remy who seemed to nod “alright, I’ll move into your place.” Remy smiles briefly.


	4. Chapter 4 -Co-operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Remy moves into Emile’s apartment, and the two need to learn to live together

“okay, this is exactly how I imagined a little’s apartment” Remy states briefly at the amount of Disney toys everywhere “shut up” Emile states annoyed. “jeez man, how much Disney and cartoon stuff do you have, I don’t even need to buy you new toys” he murmurs “its a lot but I like cartoons” Emile deadpanned just briefly placing down a box of Remy’s things. “I’m allowed to like cartoons as an adult too” he spoke “granted my parents might not have agreed” he responds. 

“Your parents sound like they can suck a ton of dicks ok, so lets not” Remy states “now the spare room is open to you” Emile spoke calmly “the bathroom is just across the hall and then there’s my room at the end” he explains briefly. Remy looks briefly “girl you don’t even have a coffee machine what the fuck” Remy huffs in annoyance. “I can’t afford a coffee machine.” Emile states with a glare. 

“lucky for you, I have a coffee machine, I actually know good coffee” he hums briefly as Emile glares “don’t make me slap you again” Emile murmurs as he went to clean a bit making room for Remy’s things. “granted the waffle maker is nice” Remy hums “it was a gift from my grandma. If you use it you clean it.” Emile states “same for my dishes and my stand mixer. You make it dirty, you clean it capisce” Remy blinks “yeah yeah take a chill pill babe, I know what to do” he spoke “not your babe. Just your roommate, and your little” he responds. 

“you know if you are gonna be my little, you should try and be you know nicer to me” Remy spoke with a content hum as if he got Emile. “…” Emile seemed to glare at him hard enough if he could kill him, he really would. “and if your my caregiver, try not to make me murder you” he responds briefly. Remy huffs. “cause guess what, littles can’t be convicted of crimes so I could totally do it” Emile grins as Remy huffs “fine fine chill” he waves his hand in annoyance. 

“what do you cook usually?” Remy asks briefly seeing the dishes untouched “ready meals or take out your royal highness, I don’t really cook for myself” Emile murmurs in frustration. “Don’t call me your royal highness, you’re such a brat!” Remy growls as Emile glares back “fuck off!” Emile spoke annoyed “I’m not a brat, if anyone’s a brat here it’s you!” he responds. 

“You know what! A little isn’t suppose to be rude, or mean! They’re suppose to be cute! Fun! You know playful! happy with life!” Remy growls at him “Instead I get a asshole therapist! Lucky fucking me!. If I didn’t take you on, You would of lost your job, your friends here and shipped off to the agency only to probably never be adopted cause you’re such a prick!” Remy screamed at Emile who got redder and redder. Tears visibly bubbles. 

Remy blinks in mild surprise, he was just surprised to see bubbling tears forming in Emile’s eyes as Emile just went going to his room and slamming the door in his face. Remy blinks in surprise “E-Emile?” he asks nervously knocking the door hearing light sobs, Remy panics lightly “fuck” he murmurs “Emile open the door” he spoke gently “common please” he spoke “No! go away!” Emile yells at him. 

“Emile…” Remy slowly opens the door, seeing Emile just sobbing “I’m not bad!!” he cries loudly. “…” Remy looks sitting down as Emile sobs “I’m not bad! Papa made me bad!” he yells at Remy. “No one wanted me!” he yells. “…hey hey… I’m sorry” Remy spoke gently to Emile going to wipe his tears “…I’m sorry I was out of line, I shouldn’t of said that” he murmurs. Emile sobbed “…I shouldn’t of said that to you, that was cruel” Remy whispers quietly.

“No one wanted me…” Emile sobs quietly to the other, “no one liked me…” he whispers into his knees. Remy stared gently “…I want you… I know I was mean” he murmurs “a big meanie…” Emile sniffles. “I was a big meanie” Remy rolls his eyes. “But I just…got frustrated” he murmurs softly. Emile hiccups gently, he rubbed his eyes “I-I know I’m not easy, I-I know” Emile mumbles. 

“well, uh, what should we do now?” Remy asks, Emile shrugs sniffing shakily. Remy blinks alittle “…are you little?” he asks as Emile made grabby hands for him whimpering. Remy stared “…oh shit” he mutters in mild surprise as he stared at Emile who was in little mode in front of him but he went to gently pick up the infant softly.

Remy seemed to hear his watch beep as he looks gently. “great I got a session…” he murmurs as he looks, he went to gently change Emile’s clothes as well as a diaper onto him “okay, that should help you for abit hey” he smiles as Emile coos interested softly as Remy rubs his hair “okay, we should go to work huh” he spoke as Emile babbles contently.   
Remy smiles “bet you’re excited huh, you’d always be able to come with me!” he spoke joyfully to the other as Emile giggles softly in contentment, he seemed to kick his feet, babbling in happiness. Remy grins picking up the infant softly into his arms, he held him close lovingly. He just gently rubs his hair. Emile softly coos babbling lightly. 

Remy’s office wasn’t too bad, Remy decided to bring some toys from Emile’s office for him to play with while in his sessions, he seemed to gently hum examining the toys for him, he knew Emile was in baby mode and it was a good idea to go with age appropriate, he gently grabbed some stitch stuff, a duplo set as well as a few things. He gently examined them but he hoped Emile would appreciate them.

Emile squeals in joy to happily take his toys as Remy went to talk to the client, Virgil Black, he was just soft in smiling “he’s so cute” Virgil spoke happily about Emile, Remy smiles. “thanks V, but how have you been doing.” he asks calmly. Virgil blinks nodding knowing he had to focus, right. 

“it’s been okay… I mean I have been trying to not be so overbearing with Roman, but it’s abit stressful for me to try not to be so protective” he murmurs gently, “he’s just overworking a lot, and he’s been… avoiding it, and I got upset with him” he comments sighing “he’s not talking to me” he sighs. “well, what did you do, did you yell?” Remy asks gently as Virgil sighs nodding “well, I am sure that you can easily reconcile with him, you wanna know why, because I did the same to my little today, I know it can be frustrating… but you just need to be patient with Roman” Remy explains. 

Emile babbled softly as he was quietly gets up to pat Remy’s leg for attention as Remy seemed to gently blink. “oh hey little gem” he hums picking Emile up onto his lap as Emile babbles softly. Virgil smiles abit “…I mean I guess I should talk to him…” he whispers softly, Remy bouncing Emile on his knee as he looks, “you should talk to him, you need to tell him. ‘Roman, I am sorry for yelling at you, You are worrying me, and I want to talk about how you are feeling, and perhaps we can take a break and regress” Remy explains.

Virgil blinks alittle in amazement as he nods grinning “y-yeah! that’s a good idea!” he spoke nodding “I’m just…overprotective” he murmurs. “that’s what you get from taking care of your brother all your life Virgil, but Andy is safe now” Remy smiles at him; Virgil seemed to sigh deeply, he seemed to smile alittle. Emile babbles softly “Plus when my little here is back to big mode, why don’t you bring Roman in, we can do a therapy session between the both where you communicate your feelings to him and he can communicate his emotions to you!” he spoke happily as Emile seemed to perk up curious at Remy’s suggestion but nods abit. 

Soon, the session finished as Emile seemed big again. “…so, we’re couples therapist then” he hums to Remy who shrugs “I mean sometimes the problem is the lack of communication so, why not.” he states. “sounds good to me” Emile shrugs. Remy blinks lightly “…cool” both seemed quiet in sitting. “You still need therapy though” Remy adds. “shut up asshole” Emile smirks.


End file.
